


Uwu Owo *moANS* *EMOTIONAL* *NOT CLICKBAIT*

by x0Galactic0x



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheeky Q, Community: hentai_contest, Hentai, M/M, cheeky bum sex, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x0Galactic0x/pseuds/x0Galactic0x
Summary: Lance nut





	Uwu Owo *moANS* *EMOTIONAL* *NOT CLICKBAIT*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mai waifuuuu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mai+waifuuuu).



Keith uwu’d.  
“Ohmigod lance did you SQUEEGIE IN ME???”  
“OwO nuuuuuuu” lance lied, his splOOOge pouring out of keiths gaping bootyhole. “OoO I FEEL IT COMING OUT LANCE” Keith moans like an anime school grill. “Omigod im gonna faggot” Keiths neck does a 180. Lance pulled out REAL fast. “What the FUCK KEITH? Did u just CUSS??????” Keith sobs and whines sexually, “put it back IN ME DADDYYYSY++!!!11!1!!!1”

**Author's Note:**

> UwU X3 hope u guyz enjoyed kawaii desuuuu~~~~


End file.
